How We Met Each Other
Kids, every story is made up of a million smaller stories. Sometimes you have to know the smaller stories to be able to really understand the larger one. The story of how we met each other isn't really one of those though, so one page's worth should be enough. It was the Fall of 2012, and we were both starting our first semester at Georgia State University, me as an English 1101 instructor and PhD student in Literary Studies and Elisha McLaughlin as a Bachelors of Science student in Political Science (ask me how long that one lasted later, funny story). It was 8:50 am, August 21st, and I was standing in Sparks Hall 424, fiddling around with a black Expo marker and nervously surveying my first batch of students. At the same time, in the same room, Elisha, equally nervous and equally in Sparks 424, was counting down the minutes until her first college class began. You see, Elisha was a student in my class (as was Thailer Komestat) and an excellent one at that. For more on her perspective on that morning, head over to the Elisha McLaughlin page. Anyway, the semester went well enough (except for all of the lectures, which were unorganized and useless), and afterwards we went our separate ways. That is, until one fateful day in April of the next year, when we ran into each other in the hallway of the same building. Elisha, Thailer, and their friend Andres were heading back from their English 1102 class, and I was...um. Fighting off the advances of myriad inferior women? I'm a little foggy on the details. Anyway, we sparked a discussion (ha, get it?), and talk turned to American Literature. Elisha claimed that she hated all American Literature. As you know, that happens to be my field, and I defended it admirably, launching into a dazzling oration that left Elisha, her friends, and at least a fifth of the student population spellbound. I think. Again, I'm a little foggy on the details. What I ''do ''remember for sure is that Elisha said that she didn't like The Scarlet Letter. Naturally, I found that preposterous, and I offered to send her a reading list over the summer so that she would understand the value of American Literature as a whole. I knew I was never going to persuade her with the Hawthorne thing. You've gotta pick your battles, kids. So, she emailed me, and I emailed her back, and back and forth, over and over. After a while, I came up with some flimsy excuse to text her. And so we texted, back and forth, over and over. After a while, I came up with some flimsy excuse to call her. And so we called, back and forth, over and over. You know the rest of the story. We started dating, and eventually I asked her to marry me (after the lengthy and ridiculous process that was Our Engagement Story). She said yes, and now the wedding day is almost here. Kids, there are few greater gifts one can give than the gift of their own story. This wiki is our story, and nothing makes us happier than to be able to share it with you.